


A Friend To Count On

by jareauisles



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jareauisles/pseuds/jareauisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ is worried about what the team think and the rumours floating around, can Matt help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend To Count On

“People think we’re having an affair, Matt.” JJ hissed quietly as they rounded the corner, careful of anyone listening.

Matt smirked a little in reply. “It’s better than them knowing the truth.” he stated cautiously.

“No! It’s not. People think I’m cheating on my husband and betraying my family, my son. I can’t have that.” JJ said frustrated, keeping her voice low. She wasn’t one for caring what people thought of her most of the time but this was something she couldn’t stand people thinking about her, especially since it wasn’t true.

“Look, I’m sorry, but people can’t know.” Cruz stressed.

“I know, but even the team are asking questions. Rossi’s been onto us from day one, Garcia is getting suspicious. I don’t want my team to think I’m cheating on Will.” It was bad enough with just other agents but her own team, she couldn’t handle that. “In fact all of the team have been looking at us weird, I mean no wonder when we’ve been whispering in corners, we’re not exactly subtle.” JJ finished.

“Yeah, we don’t do ourselves any favours.” Matt agreed.

“Rossi even said the other week how chummy we are.” JJ explained. “I just don’t want them to think that there’s anything going on.” JJ sighed, her emotions starting to get the better of her.

“Hey, hey, calm down, we’ll work it out.” Cruz said comfortingly.

JJ sighed. “I know, I’m sorry, I’m just stressed about the whole situation in general and this does not help.” JJ said reluctantly admitting what was really wrong. She didn’t want to appear weak in front of Matt.

“Come in here a second.” Matt said guiding them towards a nearby empty office.

“Oh yeah, because this isn’t suspicious or anything.” JJ muttered following Matt inside, as he just rolled his eyes.

“If this is affecting you, I’d be happy to sign off on some time off for you.” Matt said gently as he closed the door shut.

“I’m fine; I don’t need your help or time off. I can handle it.” JJ snapped, she didn’t want to show any weakness.

Matt sighed loudly. “Look, I know you think you’ll appear weak if you took time off but you’re not, you’re the strongest woman I know, with everything that happened back…you know.” Cruz said quietly hinting towards the baby she had tragically lost.

JJ felt the emotion building up inside her at Matt’s words and the slight mention of her baby. “Thanks, I appreciate you saying that but really, I’m fine.”

Matt hesitated. “Did you ever tell Will?” he asked.

“No. He doesn’t need to know, it’ll just hurt him, and I can’t do that.” JJ said running her hands over her face, her distress evident.

They never spoke about it much, not back then or now. Matt knew he was pushing her to the edge when he was speaking to her now.

“He could help you, you need to grieve.” Matt replied.

“I have grieved and I’m over it.” JJ lied, her words sounded cold to stop any emotion seeping through. “I’m fine.” JJ whispered her voice cracking a little. 

“Well, you know you can come to me for anything, anytime. I know we don’t have the most conventional friendship but I do see you as one of my best friends, a sister even.” Matt said genuinely.

JJ let a real smile appear on her face at Matt’s words. “I know and I do appreciate it. The same goes for me as well.” JJ said in reference to him saying she was like a sister to him.

“You know, you shouldn’t worry about those affair rumours, I mean you with me, no one will believe that, you’re way out of my league.” Matt teased.

JJ laughed, a genuine laughed for the first time in a while. “Nah, I think we could fool them.” JJ said reaching for the door out of the office. “But you’re right, I am out of your league.” She winked, teasing him right back before walking out of the door towards the bullpen with a chuckle.

JJ was glad she had a friend like Matt to count on.


End file.
